


Here comes the Wolfman, Dean Winchester

by thedamaged0ne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedamaged0ne/pseuds/thedamaged0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up a wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes the Wolfman, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters | This story came to me after finding a gif picture of Wolf Dean and I just thought it was so hot, I just had to use it ;) | The Silver Blood wolves were my creation though, a different kind of wolves, something you just read about in storybooks, some kind of higher power to wolves, that comes from a strong will (like it did for Dean), making him become supernatural royalty, basically.

"I woke up in a ditch somewhere, Sam. I don't remember a thing" Dean said coldly, grabbing a beer before sitting down at the small table of the badly lit crappy motel room. Dean took a few long swigs to try to calm himself down.  
"You were gone three days, Dean. Three. You don't remember anything at all before it happened? Or during that time?"  
"I told you Sam, after the bar, the cute blonde waitress, nada. Like someone hit the delete button in my brain."  
"That doesn't make any sense. Maybe we should start with the waitress and follow the trail from there, _if_ you left one, we'll find it." Sam said, sitting down across the table, opening his own beer. "Was there anything else unusual? Scratches? Bites? Anything?"  
Dean arched a brow, obviously starting to regain his cool when he commented on the last questions his brother asked "Sammy, I don't kiss and tell.." A half smile formed on his lips as he took another sip of the cold beer.  
"You _always_ kiss and tell, even when I don't want to know." Sam pointed out with an eye roll, before, too, having another sip. "I meant to try to figure out what we're dealing with. You know maybe we should call Cas, just to see what he thinks.."  
He looked at his brother knowing how strained things had been between all of them for a while, including with Cas, but it was their best bet for now. If Cas knew something he'd help.  
"Fine, but I don't want to be here when he shows." Dean said before finishing his beer, slamming the empty bottle on the table anx grabbing his jacket.  
As Dean stood, Sam caught up to him "Whoa, wait, you can't leave. This is about you! It would be useless to call Cas if you're not here. Something happened to you, and this might be our only way to figure out what.."  
Dean shook his head "No. It's not our only way. I'm heading back and I'll work on finding a trail. I know myself enough to know that if I was in any kind of danger, I left a trail, trust me. No matter if I remember it or not."  
Dean started making his way to the door when Sam grabbed him by the arm, stopping him abruptly "What happened between you and Cas that you don't even want to be here if I call him? You two were peas in a pod for a while and now you don't even want to see him? Talk to me"  
Dean broke free from his brother's grasp and opened the door "I don't wanna talk about it"  
And he left for the car. Once inside, he turned on the engine, tapped his fingers on the wheel and waited for his brother, staring straight ahead at the motel door.  
"Come on, Sam" he murmured, still waiting a couple minutes later, hoping to hell that Sam didn't call Cas, he wasn't in the mood.  
He gave Sam a total of 5 minutes more and was about to leave with a "Your loss, Sammy", looking back to make sure the coast was clear to start rolling when the passenger door opened. Dean looked at his brother. "Took you long enough"  
And they were on the road, driving back to the bar in town where Dean remembered picking up the waitress there.  
Parking the car nearby they made their way inside, obviously packing, just in case, and asked about the girl to the barman. He pointed to the other side of the bar. Sam sat at the bar as Dean went to find the girl, so they don't look too suspicious.  
"Dean! I didn't think you'd be back here after the way you left..." she says, folding her arms over her chest, furrowing her brows.  
"Look, Mindy.."  
"Cindy," she interrupted him coldly, pointing at her name tag.  
He cleared his throat and looked down a moment, apologetically, before continuing what he started. "Right. I'm sorry, uhm, I just wanted to know what happened after we left here? I... I don't remember a thing, like I was dosed or something..." she raised both her brows at him, he quickly added "...not by you, obviously, but I feel just bad about all of it and I'm just trying to figure out what happened."  
She looked into his eyes, seeing how sincere he was and she sighed "Fine. My shift ends in 10 minutes. Meet me out front then. I'll tell you what happened."  
And she stormed off past him to get the orders at the bar. Dean walked back to Sam and sat next to him.  
"She doesn't seem too happy to see you" Sam said, taking a sip of his beer.  
Dean stole his beer and took a long swig "She agreed to talk to me, in 10 minutes, I have to meet her out front."  
Ten minutes later, Dean was waiting near a lamppost near the sidewalk. She came out and looked around for him. Spotting her, Dean waved at her and she made her way slowly to him, hands in her pockets after adjusting her small purse on her shoulder.  
"Hey." Dean spoke first when she came around.  
"Hey" she responded, barely audible, looking around, obviously nervous.  
"Uhm, do you want to grab coffee or something so we can talk?" he asked.  
She shook her head "I'd rather not."  
"Oh, okay. So, you wanna do this here?"  
"Look I have no idea what got into you after you went to the liquor store, but I really don't want to be anywhere near you again. You changed after the store.. I knew you were a player when I saw you at the bar..." He looked at her as she spoke, both eyebrows raised, confused, but he let her speak "... but I didn't know you were an agressive jerk with women. I like playing rough at times but you took it to a whole new level and you scared the shit out of me." She reached down her leg, lifting her skirt up just a little, exposing the bruises on her thighs. Dean just stared in shock when she dropped her skirt back down, looking away, ashamed.  
He took a step back, at a loss for words. After a beat he started to speak again "I did this?"  
"Yeah, you did. I honestly don't know what got into you, but I really don't wanna know." She hesitated, taking a few steps away "Look, I hope you find what you're looking for, but I can't help you more than that." She pulled out her keys and took a few more steps "Good luck, Dean"  
Dean was still in shock after seeing what he did to the poor girl, but he called out to her before she wad out of earshot "Cindy!"  
She turned to look at him "What liquor store was it?"  
"The one on 12th avenue" He nodded, so did she and she was gone.  
Dean just stood there for a few minutes, then his brother met him.  
"Dean, what's wrong?"  
Dean didn't say anything and made his way to his car, Sam followed trying to get Dean to say something but it was useless.  
Dean got behind the wheel and Sam climbed into the passenger's seat.  
Sam was sure Dean would follow a lead, any lead, probably due to something the waitress said, but he was worried. Dean seemed angry, volatile. He didn't like seeing his brother like this.  
After a few minutes on the road, Sam finally spoke. "Tell me"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
Dean kept his eyes on the dark deserted road as he made the turn on 12th.  
Eventually he spotted the store and drove the car around back, parking near a backdoor.  
"It's a little late to buy booze, don't you think?" This was an obvious attempt to lighten up the mood a little but Sam didn't succeed. Dean was already breaking in the place. He sighed and followed his brother inside, pulling out his gun after Dean did.  
They went through the whole place and didn't find anything. Not a single thing. But as they reached the front of the store, Dean caught something. A scent. A familiar scent. He couldn't explain how or why, but his senses were pretty heightened. He caught the scent of a woman, someone he'd met recently, but who wasn't the barmaid. He'd caught a lot of scents in here, everyone that had been in here in fact but she smelled different. Inhuman. He couldn't tell how he knew that, he just did.  
He turned to look at Sam who was walking closer to him "Found something?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe. Something was definitely here."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do." Sam gave him a look "My spider senses are tingling, alright?" His brother rolled his eyes. "Let's just head back to the motel and get some sleep for now, we'll track it down tomorrow.  
We're gonna have to comb through the entire town."  
And with that, they went back to the car and to the motel.

In the middle of the night, around 3am, Dean sneaked out of the motel, taking his precious Impala back into town. He had caught a whiff of her scent again, in town, when they were driving back earlier. He wanted to find her on his own. Sam would've asked too many questions as to the how he found her.  
He stopped the car near an abandoned building downtown. It looked abandoned from down here, to the inattentive eye, but there was definitely someone living on the top floors. There seemed to be lofts or something on the upper floors.  
Dean was packing as he made his way inside the abandoned part downstairs trying to find a way upstairs.  
The scent was really strong, but she wasn't the only scent he caught in here. There were more 'it' who had been here recently, though her scent was the only one remaining potent right now.  
He found stairs in the back and made his way upstairs where the scent guided him. Eventually he found himself in front of a door, light glowing underneath.  
He took his gun and aimed at the door, knowing he'd probably need to torture whoever did this to him for information. Whoever caused his blackout and whatever heightened his senses had to be put down, like everything else he'd ever hunted.  
The door opened. "Come in, Dean."  
The woman in her robe spun around after openeing the door wide, seemingly gliding across to the living room all ghost-like.  
He just stared for a long moment, frozen, jaw hanging opened, his gun lowering slowly.  
She sat down on the couch, crossed her legs, and looked back at him. On a more authoritative tone she spoke again "I said, come in, Dean"  
He walked in and closed the door behind him, unable to control it.  
"Leave the gun and come here" she said, in the same tone, patting the couch next to her.  
Dean obeyed. As he walked to her, his words were still his own even if his movements weren't. "What have you done to me?"  
She couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to her.  
"Oh Dean" she let her slender index trail along his jawline. "You're my new pet"  
He narrowed his eyes viciously at her but she didn't care.  
"What did you do to me?" He asked again, his tone colder than before.  
"I turned you, what else?" She gave him a satisfactory smirk as her eyes turned from green to red. "And I'm your alpha darling"  
He quickly analyzed the situation and came to the conclusion she was a werewolf and now, do was he. But that didn't look like any kind he met before. Maybe there were different kinds?  
"Well I'm not going to be your pet, darling." Dean tried to act all cool like it didn't bother him but it did bother him. It bothered him that a few nights before he hurt an innocent girl cause of  
it. It bothered him that his life had been taken away from him.  
She gave him a soft laugh, shaking her head. "Always the fighter, aren't you, hunter?" She kept on smiling, as if she knew she had absolute control. "Let's try something, if you can disobey an alpha order, then I'll set you free. If not, well, then you're mine. Do we have a deal?"  
She offered him a hand, eyebrow arched.  
He shook her hand, confident that after everything he'd been through before, he could fight that one easily.  
"How do we do that?" Dean asked. She stood up and glided over to the liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle and set it down on the table. Then she pulled out a dagger, also setting it down on the same table.  
"Come here. Let's drink." She ordered, bringing two shot glasses before sitting down.  
He obeyed. He sat across from her and waited as she filled the glasses. She pushed one across the table towards Dean, raising her own.  
"Cheers." She said before gulping it down. Dean didn't move. She set her empty glass down. "Drink" she told him, eyes flickering red for a brief instant.  
"No." Dean was fighting already.  
"Drink now" she ordered again and this time Dean drank before slamming the glass down on the table, angry at himself.  
She smirked and refilled the glasses.  
"Take the dagger" she told him.  
He did.  
"Good boy. Now stab your other hand with it."  
Dean gave her his most hateful look, putting his shaking opposite hand down flat on the table. He was trying to fight with everything he had, but his hand holding the dagger was getting dangerously closer.  
"You can't win, Dean. Why don't you just admit defeat and spare yourself the pain?"  
He was gritting his teeth, glaring at her vicously and kept fighting with all he had.  
Fangs grew and so did his claws. But something was wrong. She frowned when his eyes changed.  
"That's not possible" she murmured.  
A growl escaped his throat and he slammed the dagger on the table but keeping his hand on the handle, ready for a fight now that he managed to fight off the compulsion from the alpha successfully.  
"I did it. You're done."  
She got up slowly and took steps back, her eyes glowing red "That's not possible... You can't be... Y-your eyes..." She was babbling now, not making any sense to Dean.  
He stood up, dagger in hand and started making his way around the table "Oh, everything is possible, sweetheart. I went to hell and back, literally, and I'm still here. So whatever you did to me, I can handle."  
"You're a silver blood, Dean.. No one ever turns into a silver blood. They're not real.."  
Dean wasn't even paying attention, stopping in front of her. She was about to shift when the dagger ended up deep into her guts. Dean didn't even think about it twice. He twisted the blade and dropped her now lifeless body to the ground.  
Walking to the bathroom to clean his bloody hands and the dagger, he happened to look at his reflection in the mirror. Silver eyes, fangs... He was this thing now. But he was in control. Maybe Sam would let him live after all this. After washing his hands, he just stared at the mirror for a long moment, concentrating enough that his features returned to normal.

No more wolf, _for now_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my english, since it's not my main language. I still hope you can enjoy the story :)


End file.
